Crystal Chronics: Chrii and Mina
by Chrii
Summary: A boy lands on a planet named Detinu and his adventure begins.
1. Where am I?

Where am I?  
  
One night on a planet far from our own galaxy, a young girl, whose name is Mina, was playing in the forest. She had black hair, and wore garments made of leaves and vines, her eyes were as blue as the ocean she lived near. She was about 14 years old, and lived alone at the edge of the forest about 200 feet from the shore of the Great Sea.  
  
The planet's name was Detinu. It was a planet with strange and mysterious evil. With high mountains, deep seas, and welcoming forests, swamps, deserts, valcanoes and many other more dangerous and beautiful terrains, each with their own unique creatures and elements.  
  
Mina, watching the stars, sighed and said "I wish I had someone to talk to." Immediatly after to saying this she saw a shooting star, but it didn't disappear after falling out of the sky, it turned and came right at her! She stood up, turned around and began running. Then she stopped realizing that there was almost no way that it would land anywhere near her. As she watched it fall towards the earth, she began to think that it was good that she had moved because it was falling right to where she was just sitting watching the stars, about 1000 feet in front of where she was standing. When the "star" landed the entire planet seemed to shake, there was so much flying debris and dust that Mina had to lay on the ground just to breath.  
  
When the dust settled, Mina caustiously creeped to the crater and looked into its depths. Peering into the crater she spotted a boy with white hair laying face down in the dirt. Hesitating for a moment, she ran over to the boy and rolled him over onto his side. "Good he is still breathing... but how?", she though aloud "He fell from the sky." she nudged him trying to awaken him "He must just be unconsious from the impact." After saying this, she stood up grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the crater, wondering what to do next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the boy stirred and awoke. Startled, he sat up wondering where he was. Looking around he felt like he had been here before. Suddenly grimmacing from the pain in the back of his head he spotted a girl sleeping next to the hearth, with the fire glowing brightly.  
  
Trying not th wake the girl, Chrii walked over as quietly as he could to the door. Opening it slowly he heard a soft voice, "Where do you think you're going?" Turning around very quickly, he realized that it was the girl that had asked the question. "Uhh i don't know really. I don't even know where i am." he replied  
  
"Well thats a funny one everyone here knows where they are!" She said laughing loudly.  
  
"No serioulsy I have no idea where I am, could you just tell me?" he asked impatiently.  
  
" You really have no idea, do you?" she continued without letting him answer "Alright, I'll tell you, but first tell me your name."  
  
"...Chrii... thats all just Chrii"  
  
"Chrii? Thats a funny one, who named you any way!"  
  
"Oh really now? Alrighty then, whats your name? Hmmm?"  
  
"Mina. M-i-n-a, thats my name."  
  
Chrii sprawled over with laughter, holding his sides. As he stood up (still laughing), he said "Chrii, a funny name? Yeah right. What kind of a name is Mina?"  
  
Completely frustrated, she pushed Chrii out of the way of the door, and stomped outside. Instead of going into the forest she decided to head towards the sea, saying "Stay here, I'll be back later. Probably after sunset, ohh and keep the fire going moron!" Chrii was astonished. She expected him to stay in this boring dump all day, thinking this he yelled back "After sunset! Don't you know how long that is?! What am I supposed do this whole time?" There was no asnwer. She had already made her way to the edge of the beach and was almost out of sight.  
  
Chrii also frustrated walked out into the woods. Several times he tripped over roots and rocks, because he hadn't yet gaind his full balance back form the crash. One time he almost ran directly into a tree.  
  
After about an hour of tripping, stumbling, and falling, Chrii sat down next to a tree, completely exasted. Looking around he realized he wandered around for so long that he had no idea where he was. He didn't recognize any of the trees, mosses, or fungi. He was absolutly lost, definetly lost. 


	2. Gigantoes

Ch.2 Gigantoes  
  
Mina sat at the water's edge watching little sea creatures scurry and shuffle around. Looking around over her knees, she noticed some kelp lying on the beach. She stood up and walked over, after picking it up a flood of unwanted memories came flooding back...  
  
"Ohh no!" yelled Mina's Mother, looking at a letter in her hands. "What mommy? Who's the note for?" a young Mina asked, "Is it from daddy? Ooo let me see! Please..." Her mother not even seeming to noticed began to cry and mumbled, "He... he's dead Mina." Sitting down in a chair in the kitchen still holding h letter, a single piece of kelp fell to the floor. Picking it up she started to cry, "Daddy....!"  
  
Mina looked around the beach. iSunset,/i she thought iTime to go home/i. Almost forgetting about Chrii, she walked towards the forest reluctantly, with a sigh.  
  
When she reached the house, she walked in and noticed the fire had gone out. "That's funny, you didn't even have the sense to keep the fire going, I told you and everything." She laughed. Peering into the dark room she noticed that Chrii wasn't there, and hadn't been there for quite some time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surrounded by what he thought were gaint wolves, Chrii started to panic. Looking around he spotted one of them that was albino and decided that he was their leader, and not to make any sudden movements, for fear of death.  
  
"Listen... I don't want to hurt you wolves." he studdered. Then he though he heard someone cackling. Turing around he noticed the albino one, coming towards him, on two legs instead of four. As if it was about to speak, the gaint albino wolf, opened its mouth. And Chrii heard a voice, but it came from his mind not as an audible voice. "Why have you wandered into our part of the forest?" asked the voice. "I am Lupe leader of the Gigantoes. Speak now or die."he finished. "I am Chrii. Believe me, I didn't mean to come here. I am kind of lost, could you help me get back?" Chrii answered nervously.  
  
Rejoining the ranks Lupe began to converse with the others. He stopped at a very old looking Gigantoe. Chrii, still not accustomed to their way of speech, could only catch a couple of the words the two said.  
  
"Where did you come from? Which direction?" the leader asked.  
  
Chrii flinched from the increase in volume "I don't know wich direction, but I do know where I came from. A house near the ocean."  
  
" Ahh.. I see." with that he sat down and coversed with the pack once more."It's about an hour away right?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"There is girl in the house correct?"  
  
"Yes! That means you've been there before. Right?"  
  
"No, But my elder has." signaling for silence, he walked over to a tree and hit it with an immense force. Then from Chrii's point of view, the tree started to bleed. No it wasn't the tree it was a chameleon like creature. Through all of this Chrii was amazed to see how the albino noticed the wraith. Chrii would have never known until it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought I told him not to leave." Mina yelled angrily. "Why doesn't he listen to anyone?" Following the trail Chrii had left behind, Mina noticed that he had gone into the Gigantoe's part of the forest. Cautiously she walked, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.  
  
Suddenly she heard a cracking noise behind her. She whirled around, coming face to face with a fearsome looking albino Gigantoe. He grabbed her and took her deeper into the forest, kicking and screaming. Mina thought to herselfiOh my god! Their going to eat me!/i Then she heard another voice but it wasn't her's. "No we're not. I'm taking you to the other human." Saying this frightened her even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
